


Blow me a Kiss

by I_Cant_Decide



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Fingering, French Kiss, Making Out, Marijuana, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Shotgun, Shotgunning, Smut, Vanilla, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Cant_Decide/pseuds/I_Cant_Decide
Summary: Max decides to try getting high with Chloe for once. The two become extra cuddly and it’s hard to hide how they really feel for each other.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	1. Stress Release

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first LiS fanfic so don’t judge .-.
> 
> This is also just a one shot, so there’s no plot lmao don’t think about too much

“Chloe..?” Max’s voice was soft, yet harsh against the silence that laid over the room the past couple minutes. The two were laying on Chloe’s bed, the warm sunlight illuminating the room in a golden glow as it passed through the flag tapestry.

Chloe leaned her head to the side, looking at Max. “Hm?” She responded, moving her hands behind her head on the pillow.

“Um.. I’ve been thinking..” Max trailed off, a small pink tint across her cheeks. She was unsure of how to say this.

“That’s a first,” Chloe remarked with a chuckle. Max glared at the blue haired girl next to her, who quickly added, “I’m just kidding of course. What’s on your mind?”

Max sighed, looking up at the ceiling, unsure if she wanted to say it now. A few moments later, though, she decided to just go for it. “Well.. Blackwell has been really stressful lately, especially with finals at the end of the week.” She paused, looking over at Chloe. “And, well..” her voice was quieter, a bit anxious. “I was thinking maybe we could get high together..?”

Chloe turned to look completely at Max, on her side now. Her eyes were a bit wide, obviously not expecting her innocent, goody-two shoes friend to ask her that.

“U-um, it’s just an idea, we don-“

“Dude that’s a great idea!” Chloe interrupted. A big dumb smile spread across her face. “I didn’t expect you of all people to ask that, Max.” She would’ve said something more, but it might be a bit much if she just told Max how she’s fantasized about this for a while.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Max asked, acting a bit offended.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Dude, you’re the nerdiest loser I’ve ever met.” Chloe grinned at Max, nudging her shoulder lightly so that that she knew Chloe was joking. Max stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

The blue haired woman sat up and leaned over to her bed stand made of boxes. On it laid half of a joint in an ashtray. She picked up the tray and sat it in her lap along along with a lighter she grabbed from her night shorts’ pocket. It seemed like she had a lighter in every pocket, just in case.

Max sat up as well, her cheeks a slightly darker tint of pink. “I’ve never really done this, could you show me how?” Max asked, a bit embarrassed.

“Sure Maximus, it’s not that hard.” She snickered a little. She can be so childish sometimes.. it’s a little cute. 

Chloe took Max’s hand into hers, placing the joint in it and letting go. “So put it up to your mouth... yeah,” she said as Max did as she was told. “Then I’ll light it, and you suck in when I say so.” Chloe flicked the lighter on, the orange glow lighting the space between them, as they were almost shoulder to shoulder. “Then hold it in as long as you can,” she finished. Chloe brought the flame to the end of the spliff and waited for a small ember to attach itself to the butt. As soon as it did, she released the lighter and said, “Now.”

Max breathed in, her breath hitched on the smoke, but she still managed to continue in her breath. She held it for a split second before accidentally blowing it into Chloe’s face and coughing downward. “Fuck, sorry!” The freckled girl coughed out, moving her face away from her.

Chloe chuckled at her flustering, obviously inexperienced best friend. “No need silly, I wanna get high too remember?” She pat Max’s back and took the things from her hand. “Here, this’ll make you feel better.” She leaned over to the same place the ashtray was previously and retrieved a water bottle, setting it on Max’s lap.

Max picked the bottle up and was able to silence her coughs for just enough time to gulp down some water.

Chloe then turned her attention to getting her own self high. She flicked the end of the joint and brought the filter to her mouth, slowly breathing in the smoke as the cinders burned away at the paper and flower. She held the smoke in, then exhaled it smoothly, away from Max. The younger girl finally stopped coughing and looked up at Chloe. Max’s eyes were watering quite a bit. “How do you not die every time you do this?”

Chloe laughed, leaning back on her hands. “Practice, Max. Lots of practice.” She reminisced on the hundreds, maybe even thousands of times she’d done this over her teenage years.

The brunette scoffed. “That’s not very good for your lungs, Chloe.

“Not very good for yours either, Max.”

“Touché,” she replied, inhaling the stale and slightly weed scented air of the room into her lungs. Max leaned forward, propping her elbows up on her crossed legs.

“Feel anything yet?” Chloe asked, copying Max’s position.

“Um... no, not really. Unless you count an achey throat as something.”

Chloe took another hit from the joint, feeling Max’s gaze on her this time. She inhaled slowly and watched the cherry flare up. She suddenly stopped, handing Max the almost gone weed cigarette and lighter.

Max took the items and gazed at her best friend curiously. ‘Chloe is so good at this, she’s so badass..’ Max thought to herself as she watched. ‘But also stupid. How early did she decide to start?’

Smoke began to fill the air around the two. Chloe finally exhaled and looked back over at Max. “Wanna try again? People usually do it wrong their first try. Even the master stoner Chloe herself didn’t get high her first try.”

Max chuckled. “It’s so dorky when you talk in the third person.” Chloe rolled her eyes. “But.. um.. is there an easier way to do this? My lungs really hurt.”

Chloe snorted. “You’re so cute. No, Max, you just gotta stop being a big baby.”

A red tint returned to Max’s face. She would’ve crossed her arms in protest, but she somehow felt more determined to impress Chloe than feel embarrassed. She brought the mouthpiece to her lips and lifted the lighter up, flicking it a few times before a flame finally appeared.

“Oh, remember not to suck in when the flame is on the butt. Get the end lit and pull the lighter away, then you can suck,” Chloe told Max, watching the brunette nod and shakily put the fire to the tip.

Chloe gazed at her intently. She watched Max’s delicate fingers as they grasped the lighter gently. She watched the joint light up and Max bring her arm back down to her side. The embers at the end of the joint flared up as Max sucked in, burning the paper. Bingo. Chloe smirked, knowing that Max would be in for a wild ride once she finished this hit. Though, her mind wandered slightly and she couldn’t help but watch Max’s slightly parted lips encapsulate the joint’s filter. The way she took the joint away from her mouth and sucked in the clear air, it just showed how wonderful her lips looked...

Hard coughs coming from the target of her admiration is what broke Chloe from her trance. ‘Agh, bad Chloe! She’s just your friend! Focus on getting her high.’ Chloe shook her head slightly and looked back over at Max, handing her the water bottle again. Max set the other items on the bed covers and reached for the water bottle, greedily chugging down the water in an attempt to soothe her throat.

“Yeah, water usually helps me after someone violently violates my throat,” Chloe chuckled, picking up the objects that Max had set down. Wait, did she say someone? “I-I mean, something!” ‘Great. You look like a creepy loser now, Chloe. Not to mention you fucking stuttered.’

Max finished the water and set the bottle down on the bed. She gave Chloe a strange look. A few seconds of them awkwardly staring at each other passed, before Max started laughing. Chloe quickly followed as well, relieved that the tension had died down.

“Stay here, I’m gonna get another spliff,” Chloe said, crawling to the end of her bed and getting up to retrieve a pack of joints from her desk.

Max sat in the middle of the bed cross-legged. She fiddled with the lid of the bottle, finally feeling what she had been expecting. Except, this is not at all what she had expected. Her head began to feel light, and her limbs heavy. It quickly became hard to focus her eyes, so she just allowed her eyelids to droop lazily as she stared into space. “Woah.”

Chloe turned around and walked back over to the bed, hopping into the spot next to Max. “Woah, huh? Is Max finally feeling the best she’s ever been in her entire life?”

“What? No. It feels... it feels really weird,” Max muttered. Chloe scooted closer to the girl quickly spiraling up to cloud nine. Their shoulders were now touching. She brought the fresh joint to her lips and took a hit.

Max felt a sudden rush of euphoria as the warmth of Chloe’s arm connected with hers’. Chloe felt like a campfire in the middle of a cold, snowy landscape. The comfort was so strong, and Max couldn’t help but close her eyes and take in the soothing feeling of her best friend’s body against hers’.

“Damn Max, one hit and you’re all over me?” Chloe chuckled. The shorter girl grumbled, but didn’t really move or care about the remark.

Chloe leaned back so that she was laying down now. Max did the same, basically attached at the hip with her. The blunette brought the joint to lips again and inhaled the substance of the joint deeply.

Max finally opened her eyes. “Wow Chloe, I know you want to get high too but how much do you need?” The older girl exhaled slowly, filling both of their noses with that familiar, dank scent.

“There’s this little thing called tolerance,” she replied, taking a few breaths of regular air. “Be lucky you and your baby lungs only need, like, a hundredth of a gram to get high.”

“Ugh, I had more than that!” Max said, nuzzling her face into the crook of Chloe’s neck.

The blue haired girl suddenly froze, but quickly tried to regain her regular breathing pattern. ‘Come on Chloe, keep it cool! Stop being such a loser!’ She thought to herself, before just responding to Max with a quick and sarcastic “Mhm.”

The stoner continued to breathe in the devil’s lettuce like it was the oxygen she needed to survive. Finally, a few hits later and Chloe was on the same level as Max. “That’s better,” she said, flicking the filter into the ashtray and throwing it along with the lighter onto the night stand.

Max had almost forgot where she was for a moment, until Chloe sat up. Half of Max’s body turned cold, resulting in her letting off a groan. “Come back,” was all she said.

Chloe turned her head to look at the other girl, who looked unbelievably beautiful. Did her hair always flow down her face so perfectly despite being a bit messy? Were her eyes always such a gorgeous shade of ocean blue? The more Chloe looked, she could almost see the pigment of Max’s iris transform into tiny, splashing waves against the ocean shore. And her lips. Were they always so delicate and alluring? They looked so inviting. They opened slowly, and Chloe couldn’t help but wonder what it’d be like if-

“Are you gonna keep staring at me or lay back down, Che?” Max interrupted her thoughts. As soon as Chloe found herself back in reality, her face heated up and turned a bright red. She quickly laid back down next to Max, turning her face away so that the brunette couldn’t see how flustered she was.

Max felt the warmth return, and she couldn’t get enough of it. She slowly scooted closer, and closer. Her head was now resting on Chloe’s collarbone.

Chloe’s heart was racing in her chest at this point. ‘God fucking damnit Max, you are not making this easier,’ she silently cursed the girl who laid on top of her.

“Chloe?”

She didn’t hear her name at first.

“Chloe? Is anybody home?”

“Huh? Oh, what’s up Max?” Chloe turned her head and looked up at the ceiling.

“How many times have.. have you um..” Max bit her lip, thinking twice about whether she should’ve opened her mouth or not.

“Have I what? Done this? At least twenty two times,” Chloe replied with a confident smirk on her face.

Max couldn’t help but giggle a little. “No, I mean.. wait, what have you done twenty two times?”

“Huh?” Chloe asked.

“Um.. nevermind.”

Without even thinking, Chloe reached an arm around the smaller girl and laid it on top of her back. She loved the feeling of Max on top of her..

“Is something wrong? Your heart is beating really fast,” Max asked, seemingly not minding the arm placed on her.

“Ng.. no, the weed is just.. making my heart uh.. do that,” she tripped on her words.

Max wrapped an arm around Chloe too, nuzzling into the nook of her neck.

Chloe couldn’t take much more of this. “Hey Max, since you uh.. since you’re stressed and all, maybe a massage would help calm you some more?”

Though she felt absolutely perfect just cuddled up against Chloe, Max couldn’t deny that a massage sounded nice too. “Oh, sure, I wouldn’t mind,” she said, getting up and shuddering a little as the parts of her body that were once against Chloe were now cold and exposed.

Chloe sat up as well, quickly positioning herself behind Max and pressing her hands to her friend’s shoulder blades. She began to rub against the shoulder muscles, then down to Max’s back. Her body was elegant and lithe. Chloe yearned for more of Max’s slender body against hers’, frustrated at the piece of clothing that separated the two. Her hands worked toward Max’s lower back.

Suddenly, Max reached for the hem of her tank top and slid it off. Chloe as taken aback. She had seen her friend shirtless many times, but this time just felt different. It felt more.. sensual. “This should be easier,” Max said, lightly tossing the shirt into the floor. Chloe nodded slightly, more so to herself since the other girl couldn’t see her. She continued massaging Max’s back, making her way from the lower back up to her sides. She pressed down lighter, seeming to rub Max’s sides rather than massage them.

“Ng-“ Max let out a noise as the blue haired girl’s hands ran down her sides. Chloe suddenly stopped and pulled her hands away. “S-sorry. I’m kinda.. tired,” she said. ‘Damnit Max what kind of excuse is that?’ She leaned forward and laid down on her stomach.

“Uh... want me to continue?” Chloe asked nervously.

Max simply nodded. She was blushing intensely, but luckily the other couldn’t see.

Chloe obliged, crawling over to Max and straddling her bare hips and lower back. She leaned forward and began to massage the girl below her. She traced her hands from her lower back, all the way up to her neck and down her sides. The little shudder Max would do every time Chloe touched her sides was absolutely hypnotizing. Her touch turned from a massage into more gentle touching. Her fingertips tenderly grazed the younger’s pale skin. She caressed every inch of skin, the feeling of their bodies touching was mesmerizing. She couldn’t get enough of it. She had to touch, she had to feel all of Max’s body. She rubbed up and down her perfect, slender arms. Her fingers circled around her shoulder blades and down-

“You’re wet.”

Chloe’s face turned dark red and she instantly got off of Max. She sobered up instantly. “Fuck, I-I’m sorry,” she stuttered out, standing up beside the bed.

Max got up as well; Chloe was almost positive she was about to grab her shirt and just leave. That was, until Max didn’t grab her shirt and instead, stood topless in front of Chloe. “I never said it was a bad thing,” she spoke in almost a whisper.

The thumping in Chloe’s chest would not slow down, she felt as though she would have a heart attack any second. She was shocked at the brunette’s response, and she quickly became delirious once again. She stared at those ocean blue eyes. She needed Max...

Chloe grabbed onto Max’s shoulders and pushed her backwards into the bed. She laid on top of Max, who just stared up at her with those big doe eyes. Finally, Chloe smashed her lips into the girl below hers’. She had been craving Max so badly ever since Chloe had dared her to kiss her. Her lips tasted very faintly of cherry, most likely from her chapstick.

Max kissed her back, gripping the back of Chloe’s head of blue hair. The kiss quickly deepened when Max opened her mouth to allow Chloe inside. The blue stoner had no other thoughts running through head other than those of Max. Her whole body felt ecstatic and she felt like she was made of lightning. Quickly, she took advantage of Max and stuck her tongue inside of the smaller girl’s mouth. Her mouth tasted like pot and Max. Her two favorite things in the world.

Max fought for dominance, but was easily outmatched by Chloe, who had much more experience. The younger allowed her mouth to be filled with Chloe’s tongue, and choked a little as it gave her no room to breathe. She didn’t push away though. Max bucked her hips up slightly, a hot feeling inside her chest building up every second the warm mouth ravaged hers’.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the two broke away from the kiss slowly. Both were gasping for air, their chests rising and falling fast and their hearts beating faster. They stared at each other, eyes half-lidded and red.

“Chloe..” Max was the first to break the silence. Her voice was a barely audible whisper.

“...yeah?”

“That was.. super hot.” 

All Chloe could do was grin down at that perfect face. She was all hers.

Chloe went in for more. They sloppily kissed each other, the high definitely starting to take a toll on how sleepy they were becoming. The kiss wasn’t as intense now, but still had as much passion. Chloe sucked and bit at Max’s bottom lip before once again violating the inside of her mouth with her tongue. She licked at the inside sloppily, beginning to drool a bit. She could do this forever. And that’s what they did - or at least felt like they did - until the two eventually drifted to sleep in each other’s arms.


	2. Let me show you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just a continuation of the first part, but filled with even more feels and smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and asked for a second part. This goes to you guys!

A delicate hand slowly lifted itself to Max’s sleepy, blue eyes. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, looking around the room she had fallen asleep in. Based on where the sun was, it looked to be some time in the afternoon. Max reached over the edge of the bed to pick up her phone that she had left on the floor and checked the time. The screen read three fifteen. With a sigh, she dropped the phone back down onto the pile of clothes and scooted herself toward the middle of the bed to face Chloe.

Max couldn’t help but remember that morning’s events when she looked at the blue-haired girl. Her face heated up and a small smile spread across her lips. The way Chloe slept with the covers tossed everywhere and hair messed up was such an adorable analogy to her chaotic personality.

Chloe wiggled her nose a little bit and reached a hand instinctively up to push a stray hair from it. Max watched, eager for her to finally wake up. She watched her best ‘friend’s’ eyes open slowly, the first thing they focused on was Max. She smiled at the blue-haired girl.

“Mmmg..” Chloe groaned and blinked a few times.

“Well, good morning sleepy head,” Max said cheerfully.

“Mornin’,” she responded, a smile slowly spreading across her face. She scooted a little closer to Max so they were laying only a few inches away from each other. They laid like that for a few moments, about half a minute before the silence was broken by Chloe. “How’d you sleep?”

“Really good, actually. What about you?”

“Yeah, me too. You know what time it is? I’m surprised we fell asleep so early in the day.” Chloe retorted, sitting up.

Max followed suit and nodded. “It’s three fifteen. Does Joyce let you sleep in now? I remember she’d always wake us up for breakfast at least.”

“Uhh.. sometimes. I think she’s out with step-douche on some stupid date though. I’ll check.” Max watched Chloe, expecting her to get up and go downstairs to look around the house. Instead, she jumped as Chloe yelled, “MOM!! YOU HOME?!” 

“Fuck, warn me next time before screaming in my ear.”

“I did, I said I’d check. You’re just hella on-edge, Max. I think that weed really did do you some good.” Max rolled her eyes. “Anyways, mom’s not home, so she must be doing what I guessed.”

“Chloe.”

Chloe turned to face Max. “Yeah? Everything good?”

“What.. are we?” Max asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Like... was that just you being high this morning or are we.. you know... something more?”

Chloe blushed and looked away. She hated having to talk about her feelings, but she wanted so badly to be something more with Max. Ever since they were kids, she’d had a crush on the younger girl. It was a bit embarrassing that she was only brave enough to make a move on her when she was high, though. Did Max even feel the same? Chloe looked back up at her and took a deep breath.

“Max... that wasn’t just me being high. I want to be something more, if you do too. I love you so much, I have ever since we..” Chloe bit her lip, hesitating a second before letting her feelings out. “I’ve loved you ever since we were little kids.”

“You... you did?” Was all Max could say.

Chloe nodded. “Max... those five years you were gone... I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I tried distracting myself with Rachel, but she wasn’t you, Max. She wasn’t my best friend, she wasn’t that sweet little girl who played pirates and loved photography...” a small tear fell down Chloe’s cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. “You don’t even know how much it meant to me when you moved back to Arcadia Bay. But.. I know it wasn’t because of me...”

“Chloe...” Max leaned forward and wrapped her in a tight, loving hug. They stayed like that for a few moments before letting go, yet still sitting very close to each other. “I did come back for you. Seattle has a ton of fine arts schools, so I didn’t come back for photography. I didn’t tell you I came back sooner because I..” Max looked down, unable to look Chloe in the eyes anymore. “I... I felt so guilty about not talking for so long. I didn’t think you’d even want to see me anymore...”

“I’ll always want to see you, Max,” Chloe responded, bringing her thumb and forefinger to Max’s chin and lightly lifting it up to look her in the eye. The younger girl’s eyes had filled with tears.

“I’m never leaving you again, Chloe. That was the worst mistake of my life. I love you so so much.” Max threw her arms around Chloe again, and the two fell backward.

They laid like that for a while, Max on top of Chloe as they held each other close. Neither wanted to let go ever again, the feeling of finally being in each other’s arms and knowing that their feelings were mutual felt absolutely unreal. Chloe rubbed Max’s back as the freckled girl quietly sniffled.

“I want to make it up to you,” Max said, almost in a whisper.

“What do you mean? I can’t exactly forgive you completely, but just being here is enough for me.”

“I want to prove how much I love you,” Max said in a slightly stern voice. Her sniffles had stopped.

“There’s no need, Max. I already kno-“

Max interrupted by pressing her lips firmly onto Chloe’s. Though she was caught off guard, Chloe quickly embraced the situation and deepened the kiss. But, Max pulled away.

“I know it won’t bring back all those years and it won’t fix everything, but...” Max’s face began to turn red. “Please Chloe, let me show you how much I love you...”

Chloe, dense as always, only just realized Max’s intentions. She blushed like crazy. Was her life-long crush and friend really wanting to do this? “M-Max...” She’d never turn down free sex with a hot girl, but this was much different. Everything was happening so fast, she had almost no time to process what was going on. “Okay...” Was all she responded with. She wanted Max, she wanted her so so bad. She couldn’t even think straight, Max was the only one able to reduce her to a blushing, incoherent mess.

Max smiled. “Are you sure? I want you to want this as much as I do.”

“Did you not hear what I said earlier, hippie? I’ve been waiting six whole years for this moment.” Chloe’s confidence was finally returning.

“Then...” Max blushed hard. “Do whatever you want to my body. I can take it.”

Chloe’s eyes widened a little. “Wow.. that’s kind of hardcore, Max. Are you sure?”

Max nodded fast. “Yes!”

Chloe smirked at that. She grabbed Max’s shoulders and pushed the smaller girl off of her. Chloe then pinned her down to the bed with her arms above her head.

Max, just as eager, leaned up and kissed Chloe. The blue-haired girl kissed back intensely and passionately. Max allowed Chloe to push her tongue inside and ravage her mouth. Chloe licked and sucked at the inside of Max’s mouth, seeming to claim it as her own. She pressed her torso against Max’s, who just melted into the kiss and Chloe’s touch. Chloe was quite aggressive with her making out, shoving her tongue down her best friend’s throat and purposefully making her gag. She began to rub her crotch against Max’s, the fabric between their legs very quickly heating up. But, Chloe eventually broke the kiss for air. A trail of saliva connected their lips, as well as dripped down Max’s face.

Max was panting hard, she seemed to be enjoying this just as much as Chloe. “Chloe...” She said, breathlessly. “P-please fuck me, I need you so badly...”

Chloe had never in her wildest dreams expected Max to say those words, and to her of all people. But here she was. “God, Max, it’s hot when you beg like that.”

She grit her teeth and struggled a little against Chloe’s grip on her wrists above her head. “Shut up.”

Chloe grinned in response. She finally released Max’s wrists, but quickly moved her hands down to the smaller girl’s sleep shorts. She easily pulled them off, as well as her underwear. Chloe tossed them onto the floor with Max’s shirt from last night, leaving her in only a bra. Max instinctively closed her legs, shivering at the sudden cold between her legs.

“Come on Max, let me see~” Chloe cooed. She placed a hand on both of Max’s knees and easily pushed them apart. She looked down and saw Max’s beautiful, clean pussy. It glistened in the afternoon light, already soaking. Chloe felt a rush of heat in the pit of her stomach as she saw. It turned her on so much knowing that she was the reason why Max was so wet.

“Not fair... I want to see you too,” Max said, sticking her bottom lip out jokingly.

“Hmm.. maybe later.”

“What?! Pleeease Chloe?”

“There you go again with the begging. You’re such a fucking bottom, it’s adorable.”

Max looked away and blushed. “Oh shut up, don’t act like you don’t like it.”

“I do. How about you do it again and maybe I’ll take my clothes off for you then~?” Chloe teased.

“Goddamnit Chloe, really?”

“Yes.”

Max hesitated, but her embarrassment was quickly overpowered by her horniness. “Please take your clothes off.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Come on, you can do better than that.”

Max clenched her teeth in anger and shouted out, “Chloe, for fuck’s sake, please please take your clothes off so I can look at your gorgeous body!” Her face was as red as a tomato and she covered it with her hands.

“That’s better,” Chloe chuckled. She slipped out of her shirt and shorts, revealing that she was full commando underneath.

Max uncovered her eyes, and looked up in amazement. Chloe had such a beautiful, slender body with faint abs and noticeable bicep muscles. Her tits looked amazing too, Max couldn’t resist staring at them.

“Like what you see?” Chloe teased. Max looked away, embarrassed as Chloe laughed. The stronger woman leaned forward and placed a hand next to Max’s head. She leaned in close, whispering in Max’s ear, “I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’ll be screaming my name loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.”

Max shuddered. Her voice, her breath on her ear, and her hair tickling her neck sent Max into a frenzy. She reached up and grabbed the back of Chloe’s neck, pulling her face onto hers in a sloppy kiss. Chloe reached her free hand down between Max’s legs and slid a finger over her sensitive clit. “Aah!” Max gasped.

Chloe pulled her face away from Max and sat up. “You ever jacked yourself off?” Her bluntness made Max ever more embarrassed.

“U-um..” She stammered.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, Max. Everyone does it,” Chloe chuckled. She brought her hand down to Max’s face and caressed her cheek. She positioned herself between the smaller girl’s legs and sat there on her knees.

“Yeah...” Max quietly spoke.

“Mmm. You ever think about me when you do?” Chloe asked, flicking another finger over Max’s sensitive pearl.

Max looked away, her face hot and sweating. “Chloe! J-just fuck me already!”

Chloe, deciding she’d find the answer to her question some other time, pressed her thumb onto Max’s clit and began to rub in circles.

“Aaa-“ Max covered her own mouth. Her back arched upward as Chloe pressed her fingers into Max’s most pleasurable spot.

Chloe’s breathing began to pick up as she worked her wrist fast. Seeing Max trying to stifle her moans, being an embarrassed, horny mess below her turned her on so much.

After a few minutes of bruising her clit, Chloe slid the tip of her finger inside Max. In response, Max let out a groan of pleasure. The blue-haired woman pushed it in all the way, and as she pulled out, added a second finger before pushing back in again.

“Nngg.. f-fuck Chloe.. you can be as hard as you like,” Max uncovered her mouth and looked up at Chloe.

“Don’t want time to adjust?” Chloe pulled her fingers out and slammed three inside of Max.

“G-aaaah fuck!” Max moaned out and threw her head back.

“Damn, good thing mom isn’t home. You’re so noisy.” She leaned forward and pinned one of Max’s arms. Finally, Chloe let herself go.

She gripped Max’s wrist hard, digging her blue nails into the smaller girl’s skin. Max whimpered at this, which slowly transformed into a loud moan as Chloe began to thrust her three fingers in and out of Max’s wet pussy. She pushed in deep and hard, making the bed creak with each thrust. Both girls were panting heavily, and Max let out a moan every time Chloe pushed inside of her.

“You like that, Max?” Chloe asked between breaths. Max could only nod and clench her teeth. She gripped the covers tightly.

Chloe leaned forward and smashed her lips into Max’s while continuing to shove her fingers deep inside of the one below her. Max could hardly focus on the kiss and moaned into Chloe’s mouth, who had begun to ravage the smaller girl’s mouth with her tongue. Their saliva mixed together in the sloppy kiss and rolled down Max’s cheeks in beads, all while Chloe slid her fingers deep and hard inside of her. Chloe curled her fingers upward, and pushed directly into Max’s g-spot.

Max moaned loudly into the other girl’s mouth. She could feel heat and pressure quickly building in the pit of her stomach.

Chloe pulled away from the kiss, leaving Max’s mouth tasting strongly of her. The older woman leaned over Max and violently thrust in and out, hitting her g-spot every time. All Max could do was look up at Chloe through lust-filled eyes and hold the covers for dear life. Chloe could feel the pain of over-exertion in her wrist and arm, but she didn’t slow down. She had waited far too long for this moment; to see Max helplessly moaning below her as she fucked her senseless. “Say my name,” she breathed out a command.

“Ngg- Chloe! Fuck!” Max moaned out. Tears were beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

Chloe used her thumb to press down on Max’s clit with each thrust. “Louder,” she growled out.

“C-Chloe!!”

With all of the wetness and stretching, Chloe was finally able to fit a fourth finger inside of Max. She filled Max to her limit and smirked as she earned a loud, needy moan of her name.

“CHLOE!!” Max screamed out, a tear rolling down her cheek and mixing with the saliva and sweat. Chloe continued thrusting hard and deep, and finally, earned her reward.

Max let out a loud moan of pleasure. She arched her back and felt her hips freeze up. Hot, white liquid squirted and oozed out of her all over Chloe’s hand and arm. Chloe began to slow her thrusts down, and finally, she pulled her cum-covered hand out of Max’s bruised pussy.

The two stared at each other, the only sound being their heavy pants and breaths. Chloe brings her hand up to her mouth and licks the sticky, white liquid off of her fingers. The taste of Max was salty, sweet, and just as amazing as Chloe had fantasized about.

Finally, Chloe laid down onto the bed next to Max. She pulled the smaller girl closer and ran her now clean fingers through the brunette’s hair. “So... you’re loud as fuck in bed. And a squirter. That’s hot,” Chloe said.

Max blushed at the comment. “Shut up,” she said, wrapping an arm around Chloe. “Did you.. like that?”

“Like that? That was the best moment of my life! If I had your powers, I’d be rewinding that moment forever,” She laughed. “I bet that’s what you’re doing, isn’t it?”

“God, Chloe, you really know how to embarrass me,” Max said, her face as red as a tomato once again.

“I didn’t hear a no~” Chloe teased.

Max pushed her shoulder jokingly. The two giggled and quickly wrapped their arms around one another in a warm embrace. Legend has it Max is still rewinding to this day.


	3. Return the favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets some love too. Also more weed.

The time passed slowly as the two girls laid side by side on the bed. The afternoon light illuminated a patch of the floor and covered them in a blanket of warmth. Small beads of sweat still lingered on their bodies as a testament to only minutes ago.

“Hey, Max.” Chloe broke the silence first as she turned her head to look at Max.

“Hm?” She responded, turning to lock eyes.

“Ready for round two?”

The corners of Max’s mouth formed into a small smile. “Hell yeah. But uh.. I’m already kinda sore down there..”

Chloe rolled her eyes and sat up. “Come on Max, I’m horny as fuck too,” she said, looking down and back up at Max. “Don’t be such an egomaniac.”

Max’s eyes followed downward and noticed just how wet Chloe was too. She blushed, embarrassed by her slight selfishness. “I-I’m not sure how good I am at this... I’ve never been with anyone else..” She mumbled just loud enough for Chloe to understand.

“Maybe this’ll help?” Chloe asked as she leaned over to her bed stand to grab her tray and pack of pre-rolled joints. Max turned her face away when she got a better view of Chloe’s pussy. Not because she didn’t like it, but because she was such a flustered mess. Chloe took one of the joints out of the package and set the tray on Max’s lap. She turned her head back around to look at the objects on her lap.

“Damn Chloe, are you trying to make me a drug addict like you?”

“Ouch, it’s so harsh when you say it like that,” Chloe said, half sarcastically. “Be grateful I don’t charge you, this shit’s expensive.”

Max picked up the lighter out of the tray and took the joint Chloe held out for her. “Sorry. Thanks Chloe, this stuff is nice.”

“Yep. Now you can be a full-blown hippie.” They both giggled a little. “You need any help?”

“No, I think I got this,” Max said. She had a determined look on her face and a slight furrow in her brow. It was quite cute, Chloe thought. The brunette lifted the joint to her mouth and flicked the lighter on before bringing the flame to the butt. She inhaled and held the smoke in her lungs for a few seconds, then exhaled.

“Did you get enough? Not much smoke came out.” Chloe remarked.

Max sat there for a few seconds, her lungs not hurting as much as the first few times she got high. “Um, I think I need to try again.”

Chloe nodded as Max brought the mouthpiece up to her face again. She lit the end and breathed in the smoke, a little more coming out as she exhaled this time. She let out a few small coughs.

“My turn,” Chloe exclaimed like an eager child. She grabbed the contents of Max’s hands as well as the ash tray. Max watched her as she so eloquently brought the joint to her lips and sucked in the smoke. A few seconds later, she blew out the smoke in rings.

“Woah, how’d you do that?” Max asked, her head ever so slightly cocked to one side.

Chloe chuckled. “Practice. Maybe one day I’ll teach you.”

Max smiled and nodded.

“I knew you’d be impressed with my super cool stoner skills. Anyway, you feeling it yet?”

Max paused, and thought for a moment. She wasn’t really feeling all that much, honestly.

“Your eyes aren’t red.” Max just noticed how close Chloe was to her face. Her breath smelled like pot. Her own probably did too honestly.

“I’m not really feeling anything,” Max admitted as she watched Chloe lean back. Max’s eyes trailed down to admire the stronger woman’s chest as she took another drag from the joint. Chloe’s boobs weren’t much bigger than her own, but they were very perky and round. They looked soft and squishy. Max smiled, finding it quite funny how different Chloe seemed from the description of her boobs. She was more of a hard and tough person. The more she stared, the more Max had the urge to lick and suck at her nipples. They were hard against the cold air of the room. They’d be even harder in her mouth, and it wouldn’t be because of the cold...

“My eyes are up here, perv.” Max quickly looked back up at Chloe and blushed profusely.

“Uh- sorry! I-I just..” Max trailed off, biting her lip as her voice got quieter.

“Well? Don’t be shy.” Chloe said with a smirk forming on her lips. “How about you give me some love while I get high?”

Max looked away, her freckled face had become crimson at this point. “Um, sure..” she said quietly. Max had never touched someone else’s nipple before. Did it even feel good to be touched? She’d never got off to touching her own, so she had no idea. She turned her head back to Chloe and crawled onto the blunette’s lap.

Chloe lit her weed cigarette and took a long breath. As she did so, Max moved her face down to Chloe’s right nipple and cautiously licked it. Chloe shuddered at the moist contact, her breath hitching ever so slightly. Deciding she must’ve done something right, Max flicked her tongue over the nipple a few more times. Chloe arched her back, and she most likely would’ve moaned if her lungs weren’t filled with smoke.

Before Max could give the nipple another lick, she felt a hand below her chin pull her face up to Chloe’s. She had no time to question anything as her eyes opened wider and Chloe pressed their lips together. The stronger woman bit Max’s bottom lip, which caused her to open her mouth and moan slightly at the feeling. It wasn’t very hard, but just enough to turn her on.

Suddenly, Max’s mouth and lungs were forced full of smoke. A stinging sensation lingered into her throat and chest, but she was able to hold it in her system for a few seconds. Chloe pulled away, and Max coughed out the smoke. She coughed a few more times, and after that, was left in silence. That exchange Chloe did, it felt.. really hot. Sharing their saliva, heat, and smoke just felt so intimate. Max was still blushing from the heat of the moment as well as having just coughed.

“Did you like that? That’s called shotgunning.” Chloe’s voice interrupted Max’s thoughts. She looked up at the blue-haired woman and gave her a small smile and nod.

“A warning would’ve been nice, but it was still hot.” Max said, leaning down and pressing her lips to Chloe’s nipple once again.

“Well in case you haven’t noticed, super Max, not everyone can talk with their lungs full of smoke,” Chloe had a slightly annoyed tone to her voice, that quickly ended in more of a soft moan. She must’ve been pretty sensitive.

Max rolled her eyes. Maybe she agreed, maybe she just wanted to use her mouth for better things other than arguing. But she became a bit more intense. Max started to run her tongue all the way across Chloe’s nipple, her lips caressing the surface of the sensitive flesh. Chloe moaned out small sounds of pleasure as she did so.

Max lifted her head up. “So, who’s noisy now?” She asked in her regular soft voice, but with a slight edge to it. Before Chloe could respond, Max brought her head back down to the left nipple and began licking and sucking at it too.

Chloe’s hand grazed between Max’s shoulder blades and down her spine. She watched as Max’s back arched and reacted to her soft touch. It was quite beautiful, how easily they could make each other squirm from just a simple touch. Chloe continued smoking the rest of her joint as Max sucked on her tit.

Max had finally begun to feel the effects of the weed. She finished sucking on Chloe’s nipples, and opened her eyes. Her vision felt kind of strange, like it was hard to focus. Her mind felt... relaxed. Max began to move her lips from Chloe’s nipple to up her boob, and to her collar bone. Max could feel the older woman’s chest fall as she exhaled the substance from her joint. She nibbled gently on the collarbone, and satisfied with Chloe’s shudder, worked her way up to the side of her neck.

“Mmm.. Max..” Chloe groaned out. She had finally finished the joint, and was quickly becoming as high as Max was. “Show me how much you love me.”

Max lifted her head from Chloe’s neck and looked her in the eyes. They had become slightly bloodshot and unfocused. Just then, Max flinched and opened her eyes wider. Chloe had just squeezed her ass. The blue-haired girl had a smirk on her face.

Max huffed a little as she brought her face close to Chloe’s. Their lips just barely touched, brushing softly against each others’ as the two slowly closed their eyes. Chloe’s lips felt a bit chapped but Max didn’t mind. She leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Chloe was eager to speed things up, though, and sucked fervently at the smaller girl’s bottom lip. Max reciprocated and deepened the kiss. Tongue was quickly added, and the two made out passionately for minutes on end.

Chloe began to grind her bare crotch up against Max’s. Max, in an attempt for dominance, pushed her hips down into Chloe’s and rubbed their slick, sensitive skin together. Finally, Max broke the kiss, panting heavily with eyes half-lidded and glazed over as she looked into the blue, lust-filled eyes of her lover.

Without a word, Max pressed her hand to Chloe’s chest and pushed her down onto the her back. “Ggh-“ Chloe gasped, obviously not expecting the random burst of strength and dominance from Max. She could get used to this sexy side of her.

“S-sorry, are you okay?” Max asked in her gentle, worried voice. Well, maybe she wasn’t that dominant.

“Don’t worry Max, I can take a lot more than a little push.” Chloe chuckled, reaching her hand up and stroking Max’s back.

Max leaned over the older woman and smiled down at her as she trailed her hand slowly from her chest, to her stomach, and finally to right above her crotch. Chloe’s body twitched slightly at the gentle touch, her hips bucking upward in anticipation.

“You’re such a tease..” Chloe mumbled and looked up at Max, who’s smile had formed into a bit of a smirk.

Max responded to the remark by trailing her fingers down further, stroking Chloe’s sensitive clit. Chloe responded with a gasp, and let out a sharp moan as she felt Max’s fingers grind harshly into the tender pearl.

“Oh fuck- Max!” Chloe groaned as she writhed in pleasure from the stimulation. Max didn’t stop; the reactions from the blue haired girl only validated her actions and she picked up the pace. Seeing Chloe beneath her like this - so vulnerable and sensitive - was something so rare for the tough girl to show. She felt so lucky that Chloe trusted her enough to not only let her see her in such a compromising position, but allow her to put her into it.

Max finally stopped and sat up, panting heavily. Her wrist ached, but she tried to ignore the pain. Chloe laid there panting as well, her legs wide open and just begging for Max to enter. Max’s mouth formed into a smile as she admired her lover’s body.

“Ugh, if you’re just gonna stare then you might as well take a picture,” Chloe remarked impatiently.

“You know, that’s not a bad idea,” Max giggled. She swiftly jumped off the bed and grabbed her camera from her book bag.

“W-wait, I was joking!” Chloe’s face turned red as Max walked to the side of the bed. Before she could do any more protesting, a flash of light blinded her and the picture was already being printed. “Dude, throw that away right n-“ Chloe began to get up, but her actions and words were cut off by Max. She tossed the camera and photo onto a nearby chair and pressed her body and lips into Chloe’s. Max wasted no time as she climbed on top of Chloe, their lips still mashed together in a lustful kiss. A hand trailed down from Chloe’s shoulder and slid past her clit, prodding at her entrance. Max hastily slid her middle and ring finger inside of Chloe.

“Oh fuuuck...” Chloe pulled away from the kiss and groaned. Max smirked, pulling the fingers out and pushing them back in all the way. Chloe let out another moan between her quick breaths before grabbing the back of Max’s head and mashing their lips back together.

Max very quickly picked up the pace of her thrusting, which earned a deep moan into her mouth from Chloe. She eventually added a third finger, to Chloe’s delight, who arched her back and squirmed with pure satisfaction.

The two eventually broke the kiss, and Max stopped thrusting. Chloe looked up with a pleading look in her eyes, watching as Max sat up and panted for a few moments. Chloe was about to ask why Max had stopped, but decided against it knowing that it was probably because the poor, smaller girl’s wrist hurt.

Only a few seconds passed before Max’s fingers began to slide in and out of Chloe’s tight, wet walls once again. The blunette let out a loud moan of pleasure as Max did so and grabbed a fistful of the sheets. Max was thrusting even harder than before, her fingers curling up each time and pushing into the punk’s g-spot.

“M-Max! Fuck!” Chloe threw her head back as a hot sensation grew quickly within her stomach. She clenched her teeth and breathed heavily. “Oh God... Max I think I’m gonna cum-!” She yelled out, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the blankets for dear life.

Max said nothing, instead picking up the pace once again and pounding into Chloe as fast as she could now. Within seconds, a burst of hot, white liquid oozed out of Chloe’s pussy and coated Max’s hand. The younger girl finally came to a stop, pulling her hand out Chloe and wiping the cum off on the sheets. She laid down next to Chloe, listening to both herself and the girl next to her panting heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ends so abruptly, this was probably my least favorite chapter to write and I got kind of bored. I hope you guys liked it at least. I’ll probably write a small ending chapter, idk. But for now, have this. *throws chapter at you*


End file.
